The present invention relates to lamp devices, and particularly to a simple do-it-myself lamp assembling structure which can be detached for storage and transfer with a small volume.
Prior wire connection devices of lamps, such as wall lamps, stand type lamps, and ceiling lamps, use studs and nuts to lock the components. In assembly, not only the user is easy to be harmed, but also other locking tools (such as spanners, openers, etc.) are necessary. Moreover, in assembly, electric wires are easy to expose out and some dangers are induced. Thereby, the prior art is not suitable to be assembled by the user himself (or herself). In general, since in the prior art design, the wire is possibly exposed out if the assembly work is performed by the user, the manufacturer assembles the device in advance, namely, the wire box is assembled with inserting rods in the manufacturing process. However, this will induce that a large space is required for transferring and storing and thus cost is increased.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a simple do-it-myself lamp assembling structure comprising a lamp body at a center thereof and an inserting rod inserted to the lamp seat; the lamp seat and the lamp body being connected by electric wires. A top of the lamp seat is a flat surface and an interior of the lamp seat has an inserting seat which protrudes to a top side. A top of the lamp seat has locked with a confining reed at a position corresponding to the inserting seat by using a stud. Another end of the confining reed not being locked is inclined upwards as an inclined end, the inclined end being exactly inserted into the inserting rod to resist against an embedding groove. A front end of the inserting rod is formed as an inserting head by which the inserting rod is inserted into the inserting seat. A lower end of the head of the inserting rod has an embedding groove. After the inserting rod has inserted into the embedding groove, the embedding groove is exactly buckled with the confining reed of the lamp seat. Thereby, a lamp assembling structure is formed which can be detached for storage and transfer with a small volume.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a simple do-it-myself lamp assembling structure which is suitable for various kinds of lamps, such as ceiling lamps, suspending lamps, wall lamps, table lamps, etc. As a result, the lamp seat and inserting rod can be separated in advance. Thereby, the space for locating the lamp in packaging, transferring or storage can be greatly reduced. Since the lamp seat is assembled to the lamp seat in advance, when the user buys it, the user only necessary to insert the lamp rod into the inserting seat without needing any locking tool, such as screws. Thereby, the use can assemble the present invention by himself or herself.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.